L'abeille avide de cerisier
by Isram
Summary: Parce qu'une abeille et un cerisier ne sont pas faits pour vivre éternellement séparés.


**L'abeille avide de cerisier.  
**

****Au départ, la petite abeille n'avait fait que frôler le cerisier, n'y prêtant presque pas garde, passant devant lui de son vol impérieux. Le cerisier ne l'avait même pas remarquée, ses branches doctement dressées de part et d'autres de son tronc, fières et droites.

Et puis, au fil des jours, le cerisier avait fini par remarquer que la petite abeille lui tournait de plus en plus autour. Ses bourdonnements se faisaient plus intenses, signe que la distance s'appauvrissait de jour en jour. Le cerisier n'avait pas bien compris, au départ, l'intérêt que pouvait lui porter la petite abeille alors qu'autour d'elle s'épanouissaient tellement d'autres arbres en fleur qui lui proposaient un large choix de pollen sucré. Car lui-même ne pourrait, hélas, pas lui offrir grand chose.

Le cerisier s'était accoutumé à cette tâche jaune et noire dans son paysage quotidien, furtive et bourdonnante. Et il ne l'avait pas chassée.

Les choses s'étaient corsées quand la petite abeille avait commencé à se lasser de simplement virevolter autour de ses pétales appétissants et qu'elle avait fini par se poser sur une des ses fleurs sans même lui demander son accord. Le cerisier n'avait pas protesté, se disant que cette lubie passagère ne durerait pas. Mais la petite abeille s'était faite aventureuse et commençait à montrer un peu trop d'intérêt à l'égard de ses corolles rosées depuis longtemps délaissées.

Prétextant un coup de vent, le cerisier avait remué pour en chasser la petite abeille qui, vexée dans son orgueil, n'était jamais revenue. Et à sa grande surprise, le cerisier commençait à regretter son absence. Mais en même temps, quel autre choix avait-il ? N'était-ce pas plus cruel de laisser la petite abeille s'aventurer dans ses anthères en quête d'un pollen rêvé et où elle ne découvrirait que des fonds d'androcées devenus stériles, tout le précieux pollen s'étant envolé dans le froid printanier, cinquante années auparavant ?

Au fond de lui, le cerisier aimait beaucoup la petite abeille. C'était pourquoi il avait préféré la chasser plutôt que de la laisser croire qu'il pourrait lui offrir quelque chose. Demeuré seul, le cerisier avait commencé à voir ses pétales s'assombrirent et se flétrirent, signe visible du mal qui le rongeait. Mais il n'avait pas bronché. Il ne bronchait jamais, et se fanait en silence.

C'était sans compter sur l'obstination de la petite abeille qui revint un jour, alertée par la parfum de mort que commençait à dégager son cerisier adoré. Elle avait volé vers lui dans son bourdonnement habituel, laissant derrière elle une traînée dorée. Ses ailes et son corps strié étaient chargés d'un pollen neuf et frais. Et sans demander l'accord du cerisier, la petite abeille avait plongé jusqu'au fond de son coeur afin de le faire fleurir à nouveau grâce à son chargement d'or.

Et le pollen avait recommencé à affluer.

Bien sûr, le cerisier s'était d'abord insurgé devant cette intrusion sans gêne au plus profond de son être, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester fâché contre la petite abeille. Comment lui en vouloir et ne pas l'aimer alors qu'ils étaient si complémentaires, si indissociables ? Car l'abeille avait besoin du cerisier pour vivre, et le cerisier avait besoin de l'abeille pour fleurir.

La petite abeille et le cerisier partageaient beaucoup de points communs. La même droiture, la même fierté, la même force de caractère les recouvraient jusqu'au bout des antennes et du pistil. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre, même si le cerisier faisait souvent mine de bouger sous l'effet du vent afin de faire réagir sa petite abeille. Il faut dire qu'elle était réellement adorable quand elle fulminait en sortant son dard. Et les branches centenaires n'avaient pas grand chose à craindre de la piqûre. Le cerisier ne s'en lassait.

Le seul sujet sensible entre eux restait l'interminable débat sur les chats noirs. Le cerisier ne comprendrait jamais l'admiration qu'avait sa petite abeille pour ces maudits bestiaux, créatures du Mal s'il en était. Il en arrivait presque à jalouser ces félins d'autant accaparer l'intention de sa petite abeille. D'autant plus que, de son côté, il ne gardait pas à très bon souvenir de ces buveurs de lait. Combien de fois l'un d'entre eux avait-il fait ses griffes sur son tronc jusque pour le plaisir de l'enquiquiner impérieusement ?

Heureusement, il fallait plus qu'un chat pour s'interposer dans la relation entre la petite abeille et le cerisier.

Et Yoruichi, elle, riait à part de l'étrange couple qu'elle avait plus ou moins formé. Car Byakuya avait beau lui reprocher tous les malheurs du monde, il était obligé de lui concéder que, sans elle, jamais il n'aurait connu Soi Fon. Et même si la simple pensée d'avoir une dette envers Yoruichi suffisait à donner de l'urticaire au noble, sa douce n'avait qu'à lui offrir un baiser au goût de miel pour lui faire oublier ce désagrément. 

Note de l'auteur : Non, je ne me suis pas basée sur le zanpakutoh de Soi Fon pour mon allégorie et je suis bien consciente que si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais dû changer mon «abeille » en « frelon ». Au lieu de ça, je me suis servie de l'épisode du premier flashback sur Yoruichi et Soi Fon, plus précisément le moment où Yoruichi lui ébouriffe les cheveux en disant « poum poum, il y a une petite abeille qui bourdonne là-dedans ».**  
**


End file.
